Salju Dan Teman
by Ryusei Aki
Summary: "Kami memang mati untukmu, tapi kami tidak akan hilang darimu. Kami ada, dalam tiap tetes air yang akan menyokongmu dalam kasih persahabatan. Karena itu, bukankah salju seperti teman?" Friendship. IchiHitsuKusa. NO YAOI. Mind to RnR?


…

"Kenapa kau benci salju?"

"Heh... Karena setiap musim dingin, pantai pasti sepi.", seringai Kusaka.  
>"Dasar playboy, aku serius tahu?", Protes Ichigo. "Padahal salju kan indah, ya kan Toushiro?"<br>Yang ditanya pendapat hanya mengendikkan bahu, "Menurutku juga begitu. Kau memang aneh, Kusaka."

Kusaka mendelik kesal. "Ichigo~ sebelum melabeli orang dengan kata "playboy", lihat dulu dirimu, siapa ya yang tiap akhir pekan pacarnya selalu ganti?", Sindir Kusaka. "Dan Toushiro, kelihatannya kata "aneh" lebih cocok untukmu, deh. Orang yang tidak pernah bosan dengan buku, buku, dan buku tercintanya bukannya lebih cocok disebut aneh?"

Hitsugaya hanya mendengus tak peduli dan kembali menaruh perhatian pada diktatnya. Lain cerita dengan Ichigo, rasanya tanganya sudah gatal ingin menjitak salah satu teman dekatnya ini.

"Jangan sebut aku playboy! Mereka yang selalu mengejarku tahu? Dan kembali ke awal, kau itu dangkal sekali Soujiro."  
>"Hey! Memangnya, bagian mana dari benda putih dan dingin itu yang cocok disebut "indah"?"<p>

"Karena Salju seperti teman.", Kali ini Hitsugaya yang menyela. Kedua sahabatnya ganti menatap sahabat termuda mereka dengan dua tatapan berbeda. Heran, dan mengerti.

Kusaka Soujiro, Kurosaki Ichigo, dan Hitsugaya Toushiro. Mereka tiga orang berkarakter sangat berbeda, layaknya sebuah jalan dengan tiga persimpangan panjangnya. Walau begitu, dinding kokoh perbedaan sama sekali tidak berarti saat rantai lembut persahabatan menembusnya. Mereka terikat dan ternaungi dalam kasih tulus kata "teman". Mereka mengikat, dalam satu frasa janji yang menjadi pilar kenangan manis kehidupan. Saling meyakinkan untuk menjadi teman. Untuk menjadi sahabat tanpa batasan waktu.

"Jadi begitu? Karena itukah kalian suka salju?", Kusaka mengangguk paham.  
>Dua sahabatnya kini tersenyum lembut, dengan dua tangan yang bertumpuk dan menunggu tangan Kusaka menggenapi puzzle mereka.<p>

"Baiklah, sekarang aku juga suka salju, dan ingin seperti salju. Kalau begitu-" Kusaka menumpukkan tanganya.  
>Dan tiga bocah itu sekarang tersenyum sambil berkata mantap.<p>

"Kita teman selamanya."

**Salju dan Teman**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** Bleach © Tite Kubo

Salju dan Teman © RyuseiAki

**Warning :** OOC, Un-beta, Typo, gaje, **purely friendship, no yaoi!**

**Don't like? So, please Don't read.**

_**1. Musim Panas**_

Mentari sudah bersinar terang pagi ini. Seharusnya jadwal kuliah Hitsugaya sudah dimulai satu kan yang lalu. Tapi nyatanya, sang pemilik jadwal masih asyik membaca-kalau tidak mau disebut menatap kosong- Eksiklopedi tentang syaraf di tangannya.

"Toushiro!"  
>"Oey, boleh kami masuk?"<p>

Walau perkataan Ichigo barusan bermakna meminta ijin, nyatanya remaja berambut orange itu langsung saja masuk tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang empunya kamar.

"Kalian ini! Tahu sopan santun nggak sih? Setidaknya, ketuk pintu dulu, baka!", Kesal Hitsugaya pada dua orang yang sekarang mendudukkan diri di ranjangnya.

"Haloo... Asal kau tahu saja tuan Cumlaude yang terhormat, kami sudah berjam-jam mengetuk pintu kamar ini tahu?", Jawab Kusaka mendramatisir. "Dan kau dengan seenaknya menghiraukan kami."

"Dari pada itu Toushiro, kenapa kau belum siap-siap? Aizen-sensei bisa membunuhku kalau aku sampai telat di kelasnya kali ini.", Sambung Ichigo tak kalah kesal.

Sedetik, kilasan sendu tampak di mata teal Hitsugaya. Tapi sekarang, tatapan datar kembali terpasang di matanya.

"Aku tidak berangkat, Kalian pergi saja dulu."  
>"Kenapa? Kau sakit?"<br>"Atau ada urusan?"  
>"Tidak ada yang penting. Sudah kalian pergi saja sekarang!"<p>

Kalimat terakhir ini membuat Kusaka dan Ichigo saling pandang. Ichigo kemudian menepuk pundak Hitsugaya lembut. katanya, "Ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi."

Mendengar itu, Hitsugaya menatap lama mata khas musim gugur Ichigo. Yang balas menatapnya penuh perhatian dan saat beralih pada Kusaka, pandangan serupa pun tertuju padanya.

"Rektor mencabut beasiswaku minggu lalu. Aku sudah tidak kuliah lagi."

Satu tatapan terkejut dan kata-kata "Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami!" sama-sama diucapkan Kusaka dan Ichigo.

"Dasar, katanya teman, tapi tidak pernah cerita.", Gerutu Kusaka sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan beranjak keluar.  
>"Mau kemana kau?", Tanya Hitsugaya dan Ia pun menoleh pada Ichigo. Tatapan sendu terpoles di mata cokelat hangat itu sekarang.<br>"Soujiro benar Toushiro, kenapa kau tidak cerita kalau punya masalah serumit ini? Atau kau masih tidak menganggap kami?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Aku hanya―"  
>"Nah... Masalah selesai.", Potong Kusaka setelah selesai berurusan dengan ponselnya. "Yin-san sudah mengurus masalah dananya, dan Ichigo,"<br>Ichigo mengangguk saat mengerti arti lirikan Kusaka. "Aku yakin Tou-san tidak akan sulit meyakinkan rektor kita. Yamamoto-sama pasti mengerti."  
>"Apa-apaan kalian?"<p>

"Karena masalah sudah beres dan kita terlanjur bolos kuliah, pergi ke pantai, yuk" Ajak Kusaka riang. Satu tangannya sekarang merangkul pundak Hitsugaya santai.  
>"Kenapa sih seenaknya begitu? Aku sering bilang, kan? Jangan campuri urusanku!"<br>"Hah~ dengar ya Hitsugaya Toushiro, segigih apa pun kau menolak, kita tetap akan berangkat kuliah bersama besok.", Tegas Kusaka. "Sekarang, ayo kita pergi! Musim panas begini pasti banyak gadis manis dan seksi berjemur di pantai, ha ha ha" 

"Aku setuju denganya, Toushiro.", Sahut Ichigo sambil mengerling ke arah Kusaka yang sudah berjalan ke luar. "**Kita** tetap akan bersama besok, ayo!"  
>Satu helaan nafas dan satu tarikan kencang.<p>

"Kurosaki! Jangan tarik tanganku, aku bisa jalan sendiri, baka!"

_**2. Musim Gugur**_

"Ichigo, apa cewek-cewek itu masih ada?"  
>"Tetap seperti dulu."<br>"Apa pakaian mereka juga masih seksi?"

PLAK

Satu jitakan dan bentakan kesal terdengar.

"Berhenti memikirkan hal-hal hentai seperti itu, baka! Kenapa kau tidak bisa memikirkan hal benar sekali saja sih?"  
>"Ha ha.. Begitu mencium wangi pantai, di otakku langsung tersetel pemandangan seperti itu, sih.", Kusaka terkekeh pelan. "Itu lumayan untuk mengusir kebosanan dari kegelapan menyebalkan ini, Ichigo."<p>

Mata Ichigo menyendu. Menatap temannya yang berubah total dari setengah tahun lalu. Walau sifat ceria dan hentainya sama sekali tidak berubah, tapi mata onyx yang sekarang kosong benar-benar membuatnya berbeda. Kecelakaan akhir tahun ajaran lalu, merenggut segalanya dari Kusaka. Nyawa orang tua dan penglihatan adalah dua kehilangan terbesarnya.  
>"Begitukah?"<p>

Suara sedih Ichigo membuat Kusaka menoleh.

"Jangan sedih seperti itu. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Lagi pula besok aku akan mendapat donor mata, kan? Setelah ini aku pasti bisa tanding surfing bareng kalian."

Ocehan Kusaka kembali membuat Ichigo teringat akan kenyataan lain di depannya. Matanya, yang sewarna musim kali ini tertutup rapat. Mencoba menahan rasa sakit dan kesedihan yang kembali meluap.

**...  
>1 days ago, Tokyo University.<br>... **

****Dua pemuda yang berdiri di taman kampus yang masih sepi ini masih berpandangan sengit. Angin pagi yang berhembus sama sekali tidak mengurangi suhu panas yang tercipta.

"Katakan kau bercanda dan tarik kembali kata-katamu, Toushiro.", Desis Ichigo.  
>"Aku serius."<br>"Toushiro..."  
>"Sekali lagi Kurosaki, aku serius. Berapa kali aku harus bilang, kalau aku ingin mendonorkan mataku untuk―"<p>

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, Hentikan semua ini!"

Sesabar-sabarnya Ichigo, kemarahannya pasti muncul saat mendengar salah-satu-temanya-berniat-mendonorkan-mata-untuk-temannya-yang-lain.  
>Dan parahnya, orang di depannya bisa berbicara dengan santainya seolah semua hal ini bukan masalah besar.<p>

"Kau berkata seolah yang akan kau berikan itu sebuah pensil. Bukan organ yang jika kau berikan akan membuatmu mati. Niat bunuh diri, hah?", Bentakan Ichigo kembali terdengar.

Sementara si muda hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan berujar lirih, "Kusaka lebih membutuhkan mata ini, Kurosaki."  
>"Ini bukan tentang siapa yang lebih butuh! Coba―"<br>"Mengertilah! Umurku, tidak akan lama lagi. Harusnya kau yang paling tahu tentang itu."

Ichigo terdiam mendengarnya. Kanker paru-paru stadium akhir. Dua tahun lalu, Ia baru tahu satu fakta mengejutkan tentang kondisi temannya ini.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Toushiro. Masih ada kemungkinan lain."

"Berhenti bicara seolah penyakit ini bisa sembuh!"

Kali ini Hitsugaya yang membentak. Dan begitu teriakan itu terlontar, si pemuda bermata teal langsung mencengkeram dadanya. Dua paru-parunya serasa diremas. Sesak. Raut wajahnya sekarang sudah sepucat kapas.

"Toushiro!"  
>Ichigo langsung mendudukkan temannya yang sekarang batuk hebat ke bangku taman di sebelahnya. Tangan kanannya mengusap-usap punggung Hitsugaya. Sementara yang kiri langsung menggenggam tangan Hitsugaya, mencegahnya dari usahanya menyakiti diri sendiri. Tangan yang balas meremas keras tangan Ichigo terasa sangat dingin dan mulai gemetar.<p>

Beberapa menit kemudian, batuk hebatnya mulai berhenti dan nafas yang sedari tadi putus-putus sudah tampak terengah.  
>Hitsugaya menurunkan tangan kanannya yang dari tadi menutupi mulut. Menampakkan bercak merah yang sangat kontras di kulit pucatnya.<p>

"Kita ke rumah sakit.", Putus Ichigo.  
>Hitsugaya menggeleng lemah. "Tidak perlu, sudah biasa."<br>Setelah beberapa detik mencoba menormalkan nafasnya, mata teal Hitsugaya kembali menatap Ichigo, "Tadi itu... Kau sudah mengerti alasanku kan?"  
>Diusapnya tangan yang belepotan darah dengan sapu tangan dari saku, "Aku mati besok atau seminggu lagi, itu sama saja. Lebih baik aku mati untuk temanku dari pada mati karena vonis dokter."<p>

Merasa tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari Ichigo, Hitsugaya langsung merebahkan kepalanya ke pundak temannya itu.  
>"Kalian berdua tetaplah hidup. Agar ada yang masih mengingatku di dunia ini.", Lirihnya.<br>Kelopak matanya perlahan menutup seiring rasa lelah sekaligus nyaman yang perlahan menyusup. "Aku lelah. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar."

Dan Kurosaki Ichigo, walau tubuhnya bergerak untuk menyamankan posisi tidur Hitsugaya di pundaknya, otaknya masih menolak frasa bermenit lalu. Tangan kanannya sekarang terangkat dan membelai lembut rambut putih temannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sekuat ini, Toushiro?"

Angin pagi musim gugur berdesir. Dan hanya mampu menyembunyikan bisikan lirih itu.

**...  
>8 hours ago, Kurosaki's house.<br>... **

****Kalimat di seberang telepon membuat Ichigo tersenyum.

"Nah... Karena operasiku akan dilakukan besok, kau siap-siap saja. Musim panas tahun depan aku pasti mengalahkanmu saat tanding surfing."  
>Ocehan panjang Kusaka tentang operasinya besok akhirnya selesai dengan kalimat barusan. Tapi Ichigo masih diam karena Ia tahu temannya itu masih akan menambahi kalimatnya.<br>"Sayang sekali Toushiro harus dapat beasiswa ke luar negeri. Kita jadi tidak bisa sama-sama lagi deh."

Satu kalimat itu sukses menghapus senyum dari Kurosaki sulung.

"Huh.. Malam kemarin dia mengabariku, katanya pagi ini sudah ada di pesawat. Tidak bisa ditelpon."  
>"Begitu?"<br>"Biarlah. Masih ada lain kali kan? Eh, sudah dulu. Ada dokter yang masuk. Jangan lupa nanti sore temani aku ke pantai, oke?"

KLIK

"Sayang sekali Kusaka. Tidak ada "lain kali" kali ini."

Ichigo merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Pikirannya melayang, tidak ada 24 jam ke depan Ia akan kembali kehilangan seseorang yang berharga. Sahabat baiknya akan hilang. Setelah dulu ibunya, sekarang temannya?  
>Sesaat sebelum Ia jatuh ia kembali beranjak, ponsel di tangan Ichigo kembali berbunyi.<p>

"Halo?"  
>"Apa ini benar Kurosaki Ichigo?"<br>"Ya. Dengan siapa ini?"  
>"Kami dari pihak rumah sakit Karakura, ingin mengabarkan kalau Hitsugaya Toushiro mengalami kecelakaan-"<br>Dan sebelum sang resepsionist menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ichigo langsung memutus pembicaraan dan melesat ke rumah sakit.

Tapi begitu sampai, hanya seonggok tubuh kaku tak bernyawa milik Hitsugaya yang ditemuinya.

Milik sahabatnya.

"Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Walau Hitsugaya-san memang akan mendonorkan kornea matanya, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Dari keterangan yang saya dengar dari pihak kepolisian, taksi yang ditumpanginya ditabrak oleh mobil yang lepas kendali. Dan yang terburuk, kornea matanya rusak, terkena pecahan kaca jendela samping."

"Tidak apa dokter, soal operasi kornea Kusaka Soujiro, lanjutkan saja."  
>"Tapi Kurosaki-sama, dari mana kita mendapat donor kornea?"<p>

"Aku yang akan mengusahakan.", Tegas Ichigo sambil menatap dokter ber-tag name Unohana Retsu itu.  
>"Dan Unohana-san, bisa tolong tinggalkan kami?", Pinta Ichigo. Seraut senyum kosong terpatri di wajahnya.<p>

"Tentu saja. Permisi."

BLAM

Bunyi pintu yang tertutup dan Ichigo perlahan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Hitsugaya. Kening Hitsugaya benar-benar dingin, layaknya perangainya yang memang serupa es.  
>Wangi nyaman yang biasanya tercium dari tubuh Hitsugaya pun lenyap, tergantikan oleh wangi dan aura pekat kematian.<p>

"Toushiro... Bangun sekarang."

Hening .

"Bangun.. Bangun sekarang baka! Kalau kau terus seperti ini kau akan dimasukkan ke peti mati dan direndam dalam tanah. Kau takut gelap kan? Bangun Toushiro!"

Ichigo memeluk tubuh kaku itu erat. Sahabatnya benar-benar pergi sekarang. Walau Ia sudah mempersiapkan hatinya, kehilangan itu tetap sakit. Sendirian itu tetap sakit.

"Kumohon Toushiro, bangun.", Kalimat itu terucap dengan suara gemetar. Dan setitik air mata yang meluncur turun.  
>"Baiklah kalau kau masih ingin tidur. Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menemanimu. Agar kau tidak akan ketakutan saat bangun nanti."<br>Direbahkannya kembali tubuh Hitsugaya, tak lupa menyelimutinya dengan seulas selimut putih.

"Dan tenang saja, Kusaka akan tetap bisa melihat salju pertama musim dingin nanti. **Teman** selalu ada untuk apapun, ne?"

**...  
>Now, 15.20 PM. Karakura's beach.<br>... **

****"Ichigo... Woy Ichigo!"  
>"Hah! A-apa?"<p>

Teriakan Kusaka membangunkan Ichigo dari nostalgianya ke beberapa jam lalu.

"Kau ini kenapa? Dari tadi diam terus. Aku sampai berfikir kau sengaja meninggalkanku."

Walau Ichigo tahu Kusaka mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa maksud apapun, tetap saja rasa bersalah itu muncul.

"Soujiro, ma'afkan aku ya?"

"Ha? Ma'af? Untuk apa, tadi pagi Toushiro juga minta- jangan bilang kau juga akan pergi seperti Toushiro Ichigo!", Tangan Kusaka mulai meraba-raba untuk mencari lengan sahabatnya. "Kubunuh kau kalau sampai berani pergi."

Ichigo tersenyum lembut, walau tahu Kusaka tidak dapat melihatnya. Ditepuknya lembut pundak temannya itu, "Tenang saja, aku... Tidak akan pergi."

Dan sebuah belati perak di celananya digenggam Ichigo dengan kuat.

_**3. Musim Dingin**_

Dua kelopak mata terbuka, menampilkan mata cokelat khas musim gugur yang baru terlewat. Sekarang di luar sana dihiasi salju pertama yang turun di musim dingin. Butiran putih itu berpendar cantik saat tertimpa cahaya pagi mentari yang menelusup di antara awan.

"Kusaka-san, bagaimana keadaan mata anda? Ada keluhan?", Suara lembut dari dokter di sebelahnya membuat Kusaka menoleh.

"Tidak, sudah baikan kok. Dari pada itu dokter Unohana, saya sudah boleh pulang kan?"  
>"Ya. Masa pemulihan anda sudah selesai, hari ini anda sudah boleh pulang. Dan jika tidak ada perlu lagi saya permisi."<p>

"Terima kasih."

BLAM

Setelah pintu tertutup, Kusaka turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke jendela. Sekilas diperhatikannya sepasang bola mata yang terpantul di kaca. Jujur. Baru kali ini Kusaka mengamati mata ini. Dan satu kata yang dapat Ia simpulkan, dua manik cokelat itu sangat indah.

Warna khas musim gugurnya memancarkan kehangatan, tapi juga kesejukan disaat yang bersamaan. Sempurna, seperti imej musim gugur itu sendiri. Disamping itu, ada satu hal yang membuat Kusaka tertegun.  
>Tatapan yang didapatnya dari dalam cermin sangat familiar. Penuh perhatian dan teduh, seperti tatapan orang yang seminggu lalu ditemuinya di pantai.<p>

**"Dia orang yang sangat baik, yang sangat sayang dan peduli pada dua sahabatnya."**

Itu jawaban yang diberikan Unohana-san saat Ia menanyakan siapa pendonor matanya, kemarin. Hanya sebatas itu disertai dengan seulas senyum sendu dan setitik air mata.  
>Remaja berambut hitam kebiruan itu sekarang mematung, saat sebuah kesadaran menghantamnya keras.<p>

"Tidak Ichigo... Kumohon kau bukan orang bodoh itu. Jangan... Jangan kau!"

Secepat mungkin dilarikannya sepasang kakinya sekuat tenaga. Berlari kemana pun untuk mencari kepastian-harapan bahwa temannya yang bodoh itu bisa berpikir jernih untuk tidak bertindak layaknya kisah melankolis di drama murahan.  
>Disetiap langkahnya terbesit do'a, dan tiap helai nafas harapan selalu ada. Agar mereka yang berharga masih ada untuk mengulur sepasang lengan hangat yang bisa Ia raih.<br>Tapi harapannya hanya sebatas mimpi, nyatanya salju musim dingin ini berkata lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yo! Kusaka. _

_Aku yakin musim dingin kali ini kau sudah bisa membaca surat yang kutulis. Tapi tunggu, kalau kau berpikir aku menulis ini untuk meniru drama murahan yang sering kau ejek itu, kau salah besar._

_Baca dulu sampai habis, oke?_

_Baru kau boleh merobek atau membakar kertas ini sesukamu. _

_Ng... Aku langsung saja, karena waktuku sekarang tidak banyak. Ada hal penting yang harus ku sampaikan padamu_

_Aku minta ma'af.  
>Ma'af sudah ingkar janji, ma'af sudah pergi tanpa ijin, dan ma'af sudah meninggalkanmu sendirian. <em>

_Ma'afkan Toushiro juga ya? _

_Padahal Ia sudah kuingatkan, tapi tetap saja keras kepala. Kau tahu sendiri kan, bagaimana 'es' nya seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro itu?  
>Dan akibatnya sekarang Ia jatuh di lorong gelap. Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir, karena alasan ini aku pergi. Aku harus menemani Toushiro di lorong itu.<em>

_Kau tentu tahu kalau teman kita yang satu itu sangat takut gelap, bukan?_

_Heran deh... Padahal peraih juara karate nasional, tapi masih saja takut gelap. Hey! Jangan bilang soal ini pada Toushiro ya? Bisa dibanting kita kalau sampai pangeran es itu tahu kita membicarakannya. _

_Kusaka, _

_Kuharap kau tidak mengulang apa yang baru saja kulakukan. Tetaplah hidup, dan lihat apa yang terjadi pada dunia bertahun lagi. Jadilah mataku di masa depan.  
>Dan saat kenangan tentang kita membuatmu sedih, simpan kenangan itu dalam kotak kosong dan kubur di celah hatimu terdalam.<br>Tapi saat kau siap, bukalah kembali dan terus ingat kami. _

_Oh...  
>Toushiro sudah cemberut tuh, hah.. Dia pasti marah-marah lagi. Sudah ya? Aku pergi dulu. Tenang saja, akan ku sampaikan salammu padanya.<em>

_Terakhir, berbahagialah. Dan jangan lupakan kami._

_._

_._

_._

_**20 Desember. **_

Kusaka membuka kembali matanya yang sempat terpejam. Dilihatnya, dua nisan keperakan di depannya berkilau saat sinar matahari yang menelusup awan-awan keperakan terpantul cemerlang di lelehan salju.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Toushiro. Dan kau Ichigo, kuharap kau tidak marah karena 15 juli lalu aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu. Pekerjaanku baru selesai kemarin, tahu? Yang penting aku sekarang datang, kan? Aku juga bawa hadiah untuk kalian lho,"

Dan sebuket besar bunga Daffodil kini diletakkan Kusaka di antara dua malam ini.

Daffodil―manifestasi penantian dan harapan.

"Heran deh, kalian ini punya selera yang sama dan semuanya aneh. Apa bagusnya coba, bunga harum tapi beracun ini,"

Kusaka menghela nafas, dan kembali melanjutkan percakapan satu arahnya. "Hey, aku sudah bertahan hidup. Aku juga sudah bahagia, semua yang kalian minta sudah kukerjakan. Lalu, kapan aku bisa bertemu kalian?"

Kali ini dua tanganya menengadah, seolah berdo'a pada langit agar menyampaikan salam pada dua sahabatnya. Dan sebuah maple cokelat-sisa musim gugur, terjatuh di telapak tangan Kusaka. Disusul oleh butiran salju yang kembali turun dari gerombolan kelabu di atas sana.  
>Kusaka Soujiro menatap intens dua benda di tangannya. Sebentuk senyum tulus pun kini terpoles di wajah putih pucat itu.<p>

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakan kalian, Toushiro, Ichigo. **Selamanya**. Seperti janji saat itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kita teman selamanya."_

_._

"_Salju akan mencair dan merelakan dirinya mati dan hilang agar para bunga dapat terbangun dan bertemu dengan sosok cantik musim semi. Mereka seolah berkata: "_

_**(Hitsugaya Toushiro)**_

"_Kami memang mati untukmu, tapi kami tidak akan hilang darimu. Kami ada, dalam tiap tetes air yang akan menyokongmu dalam kasih persahabatan. Karena itu, bukankah salju seperti teman?"_

_**(Kurosaki Ichigo)**_

_**RyuseiAki's note:**_

Fic request-an dari my virtual nii-san, a.k.a **Iper-nii, **yang req fic tiga sahabat dengan sad end. Dan saya sangat2 minta ma'af kalau req ini gak sesuai dengan harapan nii,, *bungkuk*

Nah… minna sama, apa pendapat kalian? Hancur? Jelek? Abal? Harap dimaklumi, saya baru di sini. Nah,, tanpa banyak kata, sampaikan apapun feedback kalian lewat review…

**Ps:** yang suka IchiHitsu, saya juga publish satu fic lain, title.x "Lima Warna Langit", harap mampir kalau berkenan~

**Thanks For Reading…**

**RyuseiAki (Meika)**


End file.
